Move On
by SaoryAth
Summary: Sequel 'Cinta Tak Begini'. Tentang Sakura yang gagal dari keputusannya mengakhiri hidupnya. Akankah ada cinta yang bisa mengisi hatinya yang sudah terluka begitu parah? / AU, OOC, Typo's, pendek, alur cepat, dll.


Hembusan napas berat terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan. Seorang gadis cantik berambut senada dengan musim semi, nampak gugup di depan sebuah pintu mahogani yang berdiri dengan begitu kokohnya. Merapatkan kedua telapak tangan dan meletakannya di depan bibir, mata beriris _emerald_-nya terpejam rapat. Sebuah doa dirapalkannya di dalam hati dan juga pikirannya.

'_Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.'_ Batinnya penuh harap.

_**Kriet..**_.

Dan pintu pun terbuka seiring terbukanya matanya yang terpejam rapat. Cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan sontak menerobos masuk ke dalam penglihatannya, membuatnya seketika menyipitkan mata dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu." Seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat familiar baginya tersenyum dengan begitu lembutnya, sebelah tangannya terulur pada sang gadis yang kini nampak berkaca-kaca.

"_Oto-sama..."_ lirihnya. Secara perlahan gadis tersebut meraih pergelangan tangan pria paruh baya yang ternyata merupakan ayahnya tersebut. Tersenyum penuh haru, gadis berambut merah muda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya seiring langkah dan pergerakan sang ayah.

.

.

* * *

**MOVE ON**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo's berserakan, minim dialog dan alur cepat, pendek, serta kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : GaaSaku**

**Fict ini adalah sequel dari fict "Cinta Tak Begini", namun bisa juga dibaca secara terpisah. Didedikasikan untuk diri sendiri dan para pembaca sekalian. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan, kekurangan, typo atau kata yang hilang sehingga mengganggu kenyamanan saat membaca.**

**Don't like, don't read. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame saya persilakan selama membangun dan tak menjatuhkan.**

**Happy reading...**

.

.

.

.

_Adakah rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini?_

Sakura hanya bisa membatin pilu. Tak pernah disangka, keputusan yang diambilnya lagi-lagi sama sekali tak membuahkan keberhasilan.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Gadis tersebut hanya bisa tercenung, menatap bingung keberadaannya di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Di sebelah tangan kanannya terpasang rapi sebuah jarum yang tersambung dengan selang infus yang menggantung pada sebuah tongkat khusus, baju seragam khas rumah sakit juga nampak membalut tubuhnya.

Mata _ emerald_-nya berubah sendu saat dengan jelas melihat perban yang nampak melilit rapi menutupi luka pada sebelah tangannya yang lain. Senyum getir pun tak dapat ditampik dan segera bertengger pada wajah berkulit putihnya.

Luka itu kembali terasa. Bukan... bukan tubuhnya atau tangannya yang terasa sakit. Justru rasa sakit itu begitu terasa di bagian yang tak mungkin tersentuh dan diobati secara medis. Bagian tersembunyilah yang terasa begitu sakit dan tak tertahankan.

_**Tes...**_

_**Tes...**_

_**Tes...**_

Tetesan bulir permata bening jatuh secara perlahan dan sukses membuat pipinya basah. Isakan pun juga ikut terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan.

_Sasuke..._

Sebuah nama yang seharusnya tabu dan tak perlu disebut lagi, gagal ditahannya. Nama tersebut seperti sudah melekat dan begitu meresap masuk hingga kepada sum-sum tulangnya yang terdalam.

Sakura rapuh.

Sakura hancur.

Begitu dalam luka yang tertoreh dalam hatinya. Begitu menganga lebar dan juga sudah bernanah.

Akankah ada harapan untuk hatinya yang sudah begitu cedera dengan seriusnya, bahkan hancur berkeping-keping?

Akankah rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ini akan berlalu?

Jika bukan kematian yang terbaik untuknya, maka apakah itu?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Surai senada dengan bunga musim semi itu bergerak secara perlahan oleh tiupan angin lembut. Iris emerald-nya nampak berbinar saat manik indahnya menangkap suatu benda kecil yang nampak berkilau. Jemari lentiknya secara perlahan terulur guna menggapai benda tesebut. Namun, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam saat sebelah tangan asing ikut terulur menggapai benda tersebut dan membuat tangannya tergenggam tangan asing tersebut.

Sama-sama menoleh dan menatap satu sama lain, keduanya nampak tertegun. Ada binar keterkejutan dari dua bola mata berwarna senada tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. Gadis cantik tersebut segera menundukan kepalanya saat mata yang senada dengan miliknya tersebut, tak hentinya menatap dirinya. Rona merah pun tak luput menghiasi wajahnya, munafik bila Sakura tak mengakui betapa rupawannya paras sosok yang kini masih setia menatap dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya.

"S-Sakura, _long time no see_."

Dan Sakura pun segera mendongak, menatap kembali wajah rupawan di hadapannya. Hya... mana mungkin Sakura berpura-pura tak mengenal sosok tiga tahun tak dijumpainya, sosok pemuda yang pernah disakitinya. Sang tunangan yang Sakura tahu dengan jelas begitu sangat mencintainya, Sabaku no Gaara. Dialah sang tunangan yang dengan begitu besar hati menerima pemutusan pertunangan yang dilayangkan sang gadis. Dialah Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda yang memutuskan menghilang dan menetap di Prancis.

"_L-Long time no see. How are you, Gaara?"_

Sore itu pun pada pertengahan bulan April, di sebuah pasar tradisional, Sakura menemukan kembali kepingan berharga dalam hidupnya yang sempat dibuangnya dahulu karena kebodohan dan keegoisannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang gadis nampak terkejut, matanya menatap takjub segala pemandangan yang begitu indah dipandang mata. Sebuah kolam renang yang airnya dipenuhi lilin-lilin yang mengapung, cahayanya nampak menerangi tempat yang seharusnya gelap karena malam hari. Bunga mawar beraneka warna pun ikut hadir, tak kalah memeriahkan dan memperindah tempat yang sejatinya sederhana tersebut. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa kolam berenang yang ada di samping rumahnya telah disulap sedemikian rupa. Dan rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sekarang juga, ini semua begitu indah untuknya.

Sabaku no Gaara berlutut di hadapannya, sebuket bunga mawar putih dan sebuah kotak beludru merah nampak ditangannya, ditambah ekspresi pemuda yang biasanya datar tersebut nampak gugup. Sakura tahu dengan jelas apa yang tengah terjadi. Tapi—

Patah hati yang dialaminya dan berusaha dilupakannya perlahan merangkak kembali, menyisakan nyeri dan perasaaan sakit yang teramat.

Dia tahu dan tak bisa memungkiri, sosok itu masih terpatri dengan begitu lekat dan jelas. Walaupun Sakura tak pernah lagi mengungkit atau bahkan mencari tahu bagaimana kabar atau keberadaan sosok cinta pertamanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak dan berada dimana rimbanya, bukankah hati dan perasaan tak bisa dibohongi? Bukankah cinta pertama akan selalu melekat dan membayangi hati?

Sakura memejamkan matanya perlahan, mencoba menepis pemikiran naif dan bodohnya yang lagi-lagi mengusik kehidupannya. Dia tidak boleh ragu. Dia harus berani maju, melanjutkan hidup sesegera mungkin dan meninggalkan masa lalu yang sudah seharusnya dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Ya... betapa pun sulitnya mewujudkan hal tersebut, Sakura harus bisa.

Air matanya harus berubah menjadi senyum dan tawa bahagia.

Masa lalunya harus ditutup serapat mungkin, dikunci dan dibuang jauh-jauh kuncinya, hingga tak menjadi beban ketika tiba saatnya kini untuk melangkah menuju masa depan.

Bergerak menjauh dari kenangan menuju kenyataan. Bersiap mengganti memori yang usang dengan serangkaian kisah yang baru.

Menjauh dari kekecewaan dan mendekat serta menggapai asa.

Semua sudah benar-benar berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya bertahan pada kenangan yang menyakitkan.

Membuka matanya pelahan, Sakura tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya. Sungguh cantik, membuat pemuda berambut merah bata yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya pun tak mampu menampik sosok gadis berbalut gaun merah darah tersebut nampak seperti bidadari. Walau tanpa sayap, tapi baginya Sakura-lah yang tercantik dan tersempurna.

"Ne~ Gaa-_kun_, tidakkah kau akan menyematkan cincin itu pada jariku?" Sakura mengulurkan jemari tangannya seraya tersenyum, sontak menyadarkan sang pemuda dari keterpukauannya.

Bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, Gaara meraih jari manis sang terkasih. Dipasangkannya perlahan dan kemudian diciumnya jari dimana sebuah cincin berlian terpasang. "_Aishiteru, _Sakura."

"_Aishiteru, _Gaara_. Arigatou, gomen _telah membuatmu menunggu lama."

akhirnya setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa sampai pada titik ini. Sang pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut, merasakan kebahagiannya yang membuncah ruah. Kesabaran serta ketulusannya berbalas dan berbuah manis. Begitu pun dengan Sakura, terpuruk selama lebih dari dua tahun setelah bangun dari komanya karena kehilangan begitu banyak darah— aksi bunuh diri yang membuahkan kegagalan— tersebut itu pun perlahan mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Sosok Gaara yang kembali ditemuinya delapan bulan lalu, begitu tulus dan gigih serta bersabar dalam mencintainya. Dan tentunya Sakura tak ingin selamanya bertingkah bodoh dengan tak mengacuhkan perasaan yang begitu besar tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, sesosok pria paruh baya dengan senyum yang terkulum tampak tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang tengah meneteskan air mata bahagia. Mata mereka berdua berbinar cerah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka semua berada. Gaara yang mengenakan setelan putih tengah berdiri tegak di depan altar, menatap lembut sesosok gadis cantik bergaun putih yang begitu indah.

Berhenti tepat di hadapan sang pemuda berambut merah bata, Haruno Kizashi memindahkan genggaman tangan sang putri. Tesenyum lembut, ditatapnya kedua sosok pasangan yang beberapa saat lagi akan mengikrarkan janji sumpah setia. "Berbahagialah. Kutitipkan putriku padamu."

Mengangguk tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dan tersenyum, Sabaku No Gaara kemudian kembali menatap calon pengantinnya. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum.

Dan... tak lama acara yang dinantikan pun berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaimana? Apakah sequel ini cukup?**

**W**k**wk... aku tadinya mau bu**at ** sequelnya nanti, tapi berhubung banyak fict-ku yang lain harus segera dikerjakan dan fokusku mesti kesana, maka jadilah fict ini. Fict ini kuketik hampir 2 setengah jam, huaaa... lama. Jadi maaf klo ceritanya terkesan memaksakan.**

**Mohon maaf bila kurang memuaskan, maaf karena request buat Sasu-nya ga bisa diwujudin. Difict ini, aku ingin mengisahkan tentang Sakura yg move-on. Nanti klo Sasu sampai muncul, takutnya hasrat buat fict ini jadi berchapter muncul lagi, ehehe...  
**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk para reader, guest, reviewer, follower dan bahkan untuk yang telah memfav fict kemarin. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk mampir pada fict-fictku. Adapun untuk segala kekurangan yang ada, mohon dimaafkan dan dimaklumi.**

**Ehm... sebelum berpisah bolehkan aku bertanya, apakah ada SasoSaku lovers di sini? Aku punya proyek buat fict SasoSaku ke depannya, ada yang mau baca?**

**Kyaaa... jadi kebanyakan ngoceh. Please, jangan lempari saya sepatu, duit aja #mataDuitan **

**jaa ne~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Berkenan kembali mereview?**


End file.
